


Snow of White, Hair of Red

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Xover Xmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Marauders' Era, Peter Pettigrew is a Jerk, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: What's a Hogwarts Christmas without a snowball fight?





	Snow of White, Hair of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [englishghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts) for the prompt!

Tony didn't start it. Nope. Can't pin it on him. He thinks maybe those four Gryffindors did it.

What happened was a well-tossed snowball that landed square on the back of Potter's messy head. After that, a snowball so big around it would have required both of Tony's hands to hold it exploded in Black's face.

"That's war!" Black shouted, bending down to scoop up snow without actually pinpointing where the snow missiles were coming from. He threw it and it splattered powdery snow across Natasha's chest.

"Excuse you! I wasn't a part of this!" she said back, though she did duck behind a tree and start gathering her own pile of snow projectiles. She caught Lupin against the side of the head first followed by another second, smaller ball that caught in Pettigrew's cloak. He freaked out so much from the cold that he stumbled and flopped back into the snow.

"One down!" Tony shouted, Charming another snowball to fly in Potter's direction. Another giant snowball dropped from directly above Potter at the same time and both landed, disorienting him to drop the ball he'd just made and start digging out the excess snow that had slipped past his collar.

"Merlin, who's balls are so big?"

From the tree above Potter came a booming laugh followed by Bucky falling out of the tree and pointing back up at the branches. "He said you had big balls!" he howled. "Did you hear that Clint?"

"One down for us!" Black hooted in excitement. He then took aim and tossed the snowball he'd made at Clint where he was high up in the branches. While his back was turned, Tony tossed another three in quick succession at him.

Potter scooped up more snow but before he tossed the newest snowball he shouted, "Evans! Help us out; they've got more people on their team!"

Evans had just come down the path on her way up from Hogsmeade. She looked back and forth at the two teams, Marauders vs Avengers. Tony wasn't sure where Bruce and Steve were but he had a feeling when they showed up, their snowballs would be even better than the stockpile Natasha was gathering from behind her tree.

Tony Charmed another snowball in Lupin's direction just as Natasha landed a small one at his wrist above his glove, causing snow to stick to the exposed skin there. He aimed the one he had at her instead of at Tony.

A snowball, or more accurately the bottom of a giant snowman, came rolling down the hill. It gathered speed faster than it should have and rolled right into Potter, Lupin, and Black, knocking all three of them down. It broke apart in an explosive poof against a small group of trees on the other side of the path. Pettigrew had just stood back up and looked completely confused at what to do with three of his teammates down to a giant snowball. He turned and tossed his small snowball at Bucky. It hit him across the face so hard that it knocked him back. And when he looked up there was a red mark across his face.

"Hey, no rocks, asshole!" Bucky yelled.

"Who's packing their snowballs!" Steve shouted from the top of the hill. He rushed down to join the fray proper and to stand his short, skinny self next to his best friend. Bruce followed a bit slower and there was tension in his shoulders. He was probably already starting to put together his prefect lecture for all of them for putting rocks in their balls.

Suddenly there was a hail of small snowballs bombarding the lot of them—Pettigrew, Tony, the downed trio and even Clint still up in the tree.

Tony thought he'd braced himself well enough but there was just such a flurry of snow that he ended up falling over just like the rest of them. When the storm of snow stopped, Evans and Natasha were standing where Natasha's pile of snowballs had been.

"Girls win!" They shouted and then raced up the hill. With their backs turned, all Tony could see was two heads of red hair and black cloaks fluttering behind them.


End file.
